really_b_reallyfandomcom-20200214-history
Really B Really Wiki
Really B Really? is an American web series produced by and starring the YouTuber, Kingsley. The series primarily focuses on three female characters - Heather Ann, La'Vodka, and Beatrice discussing popular culture and their personal lives during a weekly 3-way phone call. The show also features recurring three recurring characters: Penelope (who was a series regular as of episode 6), Romeo, and Herbert. The show premiered on January 7, 2013 on Kingsley's YouTube channel and has aired 16 episodes as of June 2015; concluding its third season and the series. The series was cancelled after Season 3, Episode 2. Characters 'Main characters' *'La'Vodka' is the first character to be shown on Really B Really?. She has short pink and black hair and is considered the most "ratchet" out of the three girls. She has been dating Romeo since some time before the events of the show. She has appeared in every episode. *'Beatrice' has short dirty blonde hair and is the nerdiest and least-ratchet out of the group, and often makes fun of La'Vodka's and Heather Ann's ratchet-ness, although Beatrice listens to many hip hop songs and often discusses her sexual urges. She is dating Herbert in a non-physical relationship as of episode 7. She has appeared in every episode. *'Heather Ann', usually referred to simply as Heather, is the second most ratchet out of the group She has long blonde hair. She does not have a boyfriend but is sexually active. She lives at 9577 Peachtree Drive with her mother. She has appeared in every episode. *'Penelope' (recurring in season 1; main in season 2) is the mother of Beatrice. She has short blonde hair, similar to Beatrice, and has an accent. She often listens in on the girls' conversations and makes Beatrice uncomfortable. She has appeared in every episode except for episodes 2 and 3. 'Recurring characters' *'Romeo' (appears in episodes 1-2 and 5) is La'Vodka's exboyfriend. He is usually shown wearing a grey snapback and often asks too much of La'Vodka, such as asking her to be a "bad bitch like Rihanna" or to enter a twerking contest. Although he has only appeared in 3 episodes he is often mentioned. *'Herbert '(appears in episodes 6-7) is Beatrice's boyfriend as of episode 7. He wears glasses and is very nerdy, which is displayed by his laugh and how he took Beatrice to a planetarium for their first date. He presumably lacks libido because he has failed to engage in any physical contact with Beatrice. *'Regina '(appears in episodes 9 and 11) is the mother of Heather Ann. She has a similar appearance to her daughter and speaks in a Southern accent. She also has a similar personality to her daughter and she dislikes La'Vodka because she thinks she is a "drug addict". She does not like Sharita, who she went to high school with. *'Sharita' (appears in episode 11) is the mother of La'Vodka. She wears glasses, has hair similar to her daughter, and speaks in a thick Jamaican accent. She does not like Heather Ann's mom, who she went to high school with. Series overview 2013 | style="text-align:center;" |November 29, 2013 | La'Vodka, Beatrice, Heather Ann, Beatrice's mom |- | colspan="2" rowspan="1" style="text-align:center;" | 2 | style="text-align:center;" |2 | style="text-align:center;" |September 27, 2014 | style="text-align:center;" |October 4th, 2015 | La'Vodka, Beatrice, Heather Ann |} List of episodes